Fiolee 2: Party Crasher (The real one)
by kandiketteh
Summary: I messed up and accidentally Posted the same story twice under the title "Fiolee 2: Party Crasher" Anyways! Gumball's Bash is going well. Everything is perfect! Wait, there is an univited guest. Who? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

"Relax" Marshall said with a smile, "This is my bass. I could still cut your head off if I wanted to. I'll let you go this time hehe.". I could hear Cake walking through the bushes. "No Cake, stay back!" I said. "Fi? What's wr-" Her eyes widened when she saw Marshall. "Stay away from her!" Cake yelled as her fur puffed up. Marshall just laughed and said "You guys are wusses. Bye sugar. Be good while I'm gone" He called as he floated away. I just looked at Cake wondering if she knew what was going on. From the her face she had no idea. "C'mon Cake, let's get out of here". "Yeah" Cake said, "Let's go before he comes back and kills us!". Something inside of me told me he wouldn't, but I quickly pushed that thought down. I climbed on Cake's back and we headed for the Candy Kingdom.

When we arrived we went to give Gumball his strawberries. "What took you guys so long?" he asked, "Monsters again?". Cake said, "No it was a-" I quickly covered her mouth and she gave me the look. "Yeah," I said "Monsters" Gumball gave me the same look as Cake. He knew I was hiding something. I handed the baskets to Gumball. "Ah, yes thank you" he said with a smile.

We left the castle and headed back home. We were silent the whole way. When we got to the treehouse Cake finally said, "Why didn't you tell Gumball about the vampire?" I just looked down at the ground. I really didn't know. Why didn't I? I went to take a quick nap and had weird dreams. I was running through Marshmellowy Mwedos and saw Gumball. I ran towards him calling out his name. I got closer and closer and he changed into Marshall. I stood there not knowing what to do. He came over to me and pulled a rose out of my hair and bit it. He sucked all the red out of it and tossed it back at me laughing.

I woke up instantly sweating. I went downstairs and called for Cake. She wasn't in the living room, but I smelled an everything burrito. I went to the kitchen and silently sat down. "Burrito?" Cake asked. " No thanks, I'm not hungry.". "Okay" she said taking a bite. I went to the living room to practice with my sword. That always helped to clear my mind. Cake came in and asked "What are you wearing to the bash?" I looked at her and said, "You are never going to get me to wear a dress." She humpfed and walked off.

We arrived by sunset. The party was in full swing, candy people everywhere. Cake and I went to go find Gumball. Cake pointed across the room and said "Look, He's over there" As I got closer I saw he was talking to someone. He seemed upset. That's when I saw who it was. Marshall. I heard him say "You are not welcome here. Please leave at once." Marshall spotted me and came over. "Hey sugar. What are you doing here? It's so lame. Let me bring this party to life." He pulled out his bass, landed in front of me, and started to sing.


	2. Filoee 3: Facing Their Fears

Hey girl

I wanna rock your world

You think you know me?

Guess again, honey!

I'm the son of a demon

I have no remorse

I drain the blood from you

without a second thought

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He looked down to me and smirked. The next thing I know we are flying above the room. "Put her down" Cake shrieked. I had no idea what was going on. I just looked into his eyes and knew he wouldnt hurt me. He danced with me in the air spinning and made him look like a monster but I had a feeling he had it all wrong. People were screaming, Cake was shrieking, and Gumball was calling the banana guards. I totally blocked everythimg out and focused on him.

Aafter what seemed like hours I noticed I was on the ground again. Everyone rushed around me "Are you okay?" "Did he hurt you?" I'm so glad you're safe." "That monster is going to pay!" "Guys," I said, "He didnt hurt me. He wouldnt." " And what makes you say that?" Gumball asked angrilly. "I dont know, just his eyes. I knew he was a good guy" "No he's a feak, a menace, you shouldnt be around him!" Gumball was yelling now. " Hey dont yell at me" I said angrilly " He wouldnt hurt me and you can't tell me what to do I'm not a child" "You're fifteen you are still a child you dont know what's best for you!" I stepped up to him and said " Who is always saving your butt around here? Oh, that's right, me. I may be a child but I can take care of myself unlike you. C'mon Cake lets get out of here"

It was silent the whole way home. I could feel Cake stairing at me but I didn't look back at her. I was still very mad. When we got home I just sat outside while Cake went in. She knew I needed some alone time. I was just laying in the grass looking up into the dark night sky. the moon was full and calming. Listening to all the sounds around me and looking up into the milky way had a very calming effect. I finally want back inside and all the lights were out. Cake must have went to bed.I stumbled around tring to find the flashlight.I fumbled around for a little while before I smacked my hand on the hard plastic of the flashlight.I shook my hand and turned it on sweeping it back and forth across the room. I saw what I was looking for, my backpack. I never go anywhere without it. I went outside and walked down to strawberry fields. I had formulated a plan. I would prove Marshall was not dangerous by being alone around him. I'd show Gumball, I would prove him wrong

I walked down the path to the straw berry fields. The moon and stars light my path. It was cold and rainy and I stumbled on rocks and roots but I didn't really pay much attention to that. I kept going in a zombie like state of mind. When i finally arrived i stopped and looked around. I kept the beam of my flashlight on the ground looking for the white strawberries. I was walking on the path Cake and I made the first time we came out here long ago. I stayed on the path and after awhile noticed something. White strawberries. I looked up and there he was smiling down at me.I jumped and dropped the flashlight. and heard it break as it hit the ground. "Ah I can't see" I said. I felt something grab my hand and Marshall said "What are you doing out this late, it's dangerous." "Oh, um..I" "Here folow me" he said

After a few minutes of walking we were out from under the trees and the moon was shining down. I could see again. a few feet away from us I saw a cave. "That's where I live" said Marshall. I followed him inside the cave and saw a nice little house. It was sky blue and had a garden full of starnge looking plants. As we got closer I saw what they were. Carniverous plants. "Dont mind them" Marshall said looking down to me. We got to the front steps of his porch and Marshall opened the door "Come in" he said


	3. Fiolee 4: The Lonely Boy

I stepped into his house and looked around. The walls were the same color as the walls outside. Baby blue. He had a red love seat which was partially white. He noticed me looking at it and said "Yeah I eat shades of red." He blushed, " I was too lazy to go out and well... yeah um..."so thst's why the strawberries were white. Duh. "Sit down while I go make hot coco." said Marshall as he walked to the kitchen.

I sat down and looked around. His bass with in the far corner of the room on a stand. Notebooks surrounded it some open and others where you can tell a page has been ripped out. I could hear him in the kitchen grabbing glasses and boiling water. I looked around some more. I saw a picture of an older looking woman who kind of looked like Marshall. She wore a bussiness suit and had her black hair in a tight bun.

Marshall came back with two cups. He handed a steaming cup to me and sat down beside me. It was silent for awhile as I was blowing into my cup to cool down the coco. Marshall sat his cup down and looked at me. "Why did you come here?" he asked, "Didn't you hear Gummbutt? I'm a menace, a freak. I don't belong here." I could see him getting upset so I sat my cup down and scooted closer to him. "No, I can tell you are't. he's wrong about you. I came here to prove it." He looked at me and smiled. I could see his two sharp fangs ad he grinned. "You know, you are the first person who has been nice to me in years." he said before raising his cup to his lips. I saw that his cup was filled with red liquid. So he really does eat shades of red.

We ended up talking for hours on his couch. He told me about his life. Where he had been and what it was like. He told me the story of how his ex had sold his stuffed animal. It seemed to be real important to him and he looked upset as he talked about it. He told me about the Nightosphere and his mom. "So that's your mom?" I asked as I pointed to the picture. "Yeah." he said witha half smile.

"What's your story?" he asked."Well", I said trying to remember as much as I could, " I was alone in the forest as a baby. No parents, no note or explination, nothing. I was crying and the next thin I know I'm being picked up. This was Cake's mom. She sang to me to calm me down. Cake's parents ended up adopting me and took care of me. They toughened me up and prepared me for the real world. A few days after my 15th birthday mom died, then dad. Cake knew just what to do and we found a place to live and we built up our reputation doing good deeds and protecting the Candy Kingdom. Boring story, I know."

Marshall looked at me and I knew he cared, I could tell. He scooted closer to me. We were inches away when sudddenly Marshall looked out the window. "The sun is rising. You should head home and I should probably go to sleep now."

I thanked him for letting me in and everything and headed home quickly so I could get there before Cake found out I was gone and fliped her lid.

Walking back to the treehouse I started thinking of Marshall. Everyone was wrong about him, he was super sweet. He was lonely too. I needed to prove to everyone he was good. But how?

I walked up the ladder in the house to the livingroom. I tried to be slow and silent. I took maybe two steps when I hear, "Fionna!" I turned around and gasped.


	4. Fiolee 5: You Are Not Alone Darling

I turned around and held my sword up to their neck. As soon as I saw who it was I dropped it. It clanked to the ground and then there was a moment of silence.

"Gumball! You know not to sneak up on me like that!" I said as my heart was pounding in my chest. "Fionna"" he said, "Cake noticed you were missingand freaked out. She had everyone in Aaa looking for you. You scared all of us." he said in a stern voice, "We thought it was the Ice Queen! This time we were wrong.". He stood there waiting for a reply. "Where were you?" I didnt know what to say and wondered if I should tell the truth. He lloked at me and said, "I know you are not about to lie to me. I want the truth, the whole truth". He came closer to me. I picked up my sword and ran out

I really messed up this time. I could see the Ice Kingdom getting closer with every stride I took. The Ice Guards were already waiting for me. Ice Queen knew I would come.

I pulled out my sword and prepaired to kick ass. One came at me with a mace. I ducked and kicked his legs so he would fall. I stabbed him then quickly moved out of the way as two guards came at me. I went behind them and cut off ones head then did the same to the other.

When I finished with all the guards I ran up the stairs to Ice Queen's lair

I heard Cake yowling as I got up there. I heard the Ice Queen laughing and saw her shooting ice spikes. Cake moved and shifted her body so they wouldn't hit her. "What have you done with Fionna?!" She yelled. I ran up behind Ice Queen and cicked her tiara off of her head. She stopped shooting, turned around and said, "I didn't do anything this time! Your stupid cat came up here demanding to know what I had done with you!" Oh math, I really messed up this time.

"I'm sorry Ice Queen, this is my fault." I avoided Cake's gaze but felt here eyes burning holes in my head. "Don't let it happen again or I'll turn Cake into an ice sculpture for my livingroom"

I left her lair and Cake followed behind me. What would I tell her? I was not going to lie to her, I love her too much.

It was silent the whole way home and I was filled with shame. When we got to the door Cake stepped in front of me and said in a sten voice, "Fionna, where have you been? I was so worried about you, everyone was! I'm so mad right now... I'm going to Mocro's house. Thanks for putting me in danger. I hope it was worth whatever you were doing."

"Cake, wait..." I said. She didn't turn around, didn't look at me. I felt horrible. I went inside and locked the took. When I climbed up the stairs Gumball was gone, but in his place was BMO. He had is back turned to me. Everyone was not speaking to me. I felt so alone.

I was on the brink of tears when I heard a light tapping on the window. I looked and saw Marshall. He was under an umbrella, but he wouldn't need it soon, the sun was going down. I let him in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I overheard some candy people talking about you. Not in a good way." I told him how I had really messed up and how I put Cake in danger and nobody wanted anything to do with me. He hugged me and said"I'll talk to you, I'm here for you." I looked into his red eyes and he wipped a tear from my cheek. In a moment it felt like something drew me closer to his lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in.


End file.
